The 100 Reasons Why
by TheKoganKid
Summary: 100 theme challenge with Kogan! Shocker, right? Not coming from me! This is slash, so if you don't like Kendall and Logan together for some odd reason or another, I advise you don't read this. Dominance switch also, for those who like some spice!
1. Love

100 Theme Challenge!

Drabble #1!

Pairing : Kogan (how typical of me, isn't it?)

Rating: K (most of these will be... Maybe all, unless I can help it :3)

"Logan"

Sidenote: Hay gurl, hay! (Milesjai refrence!) I'm back with another Kogan story! Suprised? I wasn't either. I need to point out that in these Kogan-y drabbles that they will not all be Kendall-dominance like most of my other stories are. Every other drabble, the boys with switch dominances. For the odd numbers, Logan will be the one who cuddles Kendall and calles him, "Angel", and in the even numbered stories, Kendall will be the one who mushes Logan up with love and is Logan's personal Spiderman. Clever, huh? Yeah, not really... I just need to range my spectrum in the dominance catagorey, because after reading some with Logan showering Kendall in attention and love and mush instead of it being the other way around, I realized that I loved it both ways. So, here's fifty situations in which Logan will adore Kendall, and Kendall will adore Logan. Enjoy, my fellow shippers. I love you all so much :3 The "" part under the rating will show who dominates each ficlet. This one's for Logan!

xXxXxXx

Theme # 1 - Love! (Just a pre-warning, this is going to be rather stupid and short since it's the first introduction bullshit I have to get through; just please bare with me. Logan will get his spotlight moment! And it will be stunner.)

He really couldn't help being sheltered or cold twords some people. He had just become that way after his dad had left him and his family, gone without a trace and some of his mother's jewelry missing. He didn't trust people he didn't already know, or let them get close to him. He preferred to be alone and out of danger from being broken hearted again.

But with that being said, there were a few things that Kendall Knight let himself love.

One of those things was music. It didn't matter where Kendall was or what he was doing, he could be found listening to music. He adored the stories music could tell, all of the emotion hidden behind the melodies tinkiling in his ears. Some songs made him want to float above the clouds, and some made him want to curl up into a ball and cry to himself until the song changed; others could make Kendall dance as if couldn't ever stop, and others he had a hard time singing because the idiot grin on his face was thickening his voice with un-jarred happiness. He could spend hours cooped up in his hidden get-a-way, strumming his guitar and composing songs he hadn't the slightest idea of where they came from.

Another thing that Kendall allowed himself to love was something rather geeky, but he didn't care in the least. Ever since his mother had bought the first movie for him on VCR when he was a kid, Kendall had loved Harry Potter deeply with all of his being. He could remember his heart growing three times its regular size when he saw Harry riding his Nimbus 2000 for the first time in Quidditch, his smile nearly identicle to Harry's. He remembered grinning when Sirius turned out to be his god-father and Scabbers was shooed away by the remaining Marauders. And he remembered sobbing like a five year old when Fred Weasley died, and George completely lost his other half. Kendall had read each book over five times, and was proud to call himself a full-pledged Potterhead.

The big thing, though, that Kendall let himself love was Logan Mitchell; he had ever since they'd built a castle out of Legos together in Pre-School. Kendall had been rather broken as a child, but Logan was his strong and steady and had been able to help put him back together. And twelve years later, as lovers and inseperable friends, Kendall could still count on Logan to hold him close and make sure that nothing could hurt him. Because Kendall felt like Mary Jane around Logan, and Logan was his tall, strong, dazzling brunette-haired and chocolate-eyed Spiderman.

**A/N: Short, yeah? Poo -_- I hope that I can make Logan's longer next time. Also, in my fictionary world: Kendall always wears beanies (particularly grey ones... :3) and reads Harry Potter. **


	2. Hit

100 Theme Challenge!

Drabble# 2!

Pairing : Kogan!

Raiting : K

"Kendall"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Theme # 2 - Hit!

Kendall had always been over protective of people he cared about. He liked to believe that if he were intimidating enough he could keep anyone out of harm's way. In the rare occasions where he couldn't prevent the disaster that unfolded, he would take whoever had been hurt and comfort them until they felt better and were healed enough to go on. Like the time that Carlos had been shoved down the slide in first grade by the school bully. Kendall had rushed him to the office to get patched up and had told him funny jokes while Carlos held an ice pack over his bruised arm. Carlos had began giggling through his tears, and soon was laughing right along with Kendall in his office chair. And another time tge same bully had flung mashed potatoes at James's hair using a plastic spoon, the lumpy food sticking to the petite boy's fair locks without promise of getting out. Kendall had thrown his apple back and had hit the bully in the nose with it, and had taken James to the bathroom to help him get cleaned up. Kendall did things like that to take care of his friends, and also to blow off steam before he turned to people who hurt those he loved and did something irrational but painful.

Usually when he was just flat out furious, it took a lot to hold him back and calm him down. And when something bad had happened to Logan, his most beloved being in the entire world, it was _no _exception.

It had began as a normal day, Kendall watching TV and Katie upstairs with her friend. There had been nothing particularly good on, os he was content with channel surfing. Everything was ranging from Billy The Exterminator, to 90210, to a Basketball game, and to randomized country music. So Kendall decided to just keep it on the music channel, his favorite Luke Bryan song playing. A knock at the door had him on his feet, the lyrics flying melodically from his ips.

"If you ain't a ten, you're a nine point nine, tippin' and spillin' that home made wine on your tied up, t-shirt- Hey, Logan." Kendall said slowly as he took in the boy standing on his porch. Logan had his favorite gray Minnesota hoodie on, the hood covering his head to protect himself from the light drizzle outside and his left hand covering his cheekbone. His eyebrows were creased upwards, and his chocolate eyes were glistening with something Kendall knew to be distress. "What's wrong, Logan?" he asked, pulling the boy inside.

Logan shook his head, hand moving in time with his revolving face. "Oh, nothing much. Just coming to a conclusion I was desperate to share with you."

"And what conclusion would that be, Mr. Science-Know-It-All-Guy?" Kendall questioned snarkily, raising his own bushy eyebrows so that they almost disappeared under his lengthy bangs.

He could see Logan trying to smile, but his lips only fumbled uselessly around eachother before stretching outwards in what was attempting to be a smile, but was closer to a grimace.

The brunette sighed, eyes peering brokenly down at the floor to avoid Kendall's concerned gaze as he dropped his hand from his face. "We both have shit dads, is what I came up with, Kendall."

"Jesus Christ." Kendall swore, shoving himself off of the wall. He walked up to Logan and lifted his chin up gentley with his finger to get a better look at Logan's neglected face. A bruise a deep black and almost indago color had inhabbited the shorter one's cheek, looking painful even to Kendall who had nothing like it on his body.

"How bad is it?" Logan whispered, voice shaking and eyes shut.

Kendall was at loss for words for the first time in forever, his breath caught painfully in his throat and emerald green eyes saucerous. His mind couldn't seem to grasp what had happened and instead floundered around uselessly inside of his skull. And he wanted to believe that if his were to reach out and touch Logan's face that his fingers would come away smudged in black make-up.

"Kendall?" Logan murmured, looking up. "You still there?"

"What happened, Logan?" He gritted out, jaw clenched.

Logan winced noticeably, but took a deep breath and told Kendall what all had gone down at his house moments before. "Well, it's a bit of a blur now, but my dad was watching a game and had _ordered_ me to go grab him a beer. So, I got him one, but when I was coming out to the livingroom to give it to him, the cat tripped me and I dropped it on the hard wood flooring. It broke, and my dad got really mad at me... And you can guess what happened after that." Logan trailed off, gesturing twords the mark.

"I'll kill him." Kendall hissed viciously.

"No! Kendall, stop!" Logan grabbed his boyfriend by the shirt front as the blond made to turn away and walk out the front door, body trembling with hardly concealed rage.

"Why should I stop, Logan?" Kendall all but shouted. "Give me one damn good reason I shouldn't go over to your house this minuet and kick your dad's ass."

Now it was Logan's turn to flounder. He knew from expirience that it took a lot to cool Kendall off when was this mad, and he was almost positive that no amount of scholar-dictionary words was going to convince Kendall not to do something incredibly stupid. So Logan, being exceptionally clueless on how to calm someone down and flustered while under pressure, did the first thing that came to mind.

He pulled Kendall down to him and kissed him deeply, feeling successful at Kendall's momentary hesitation and sharp intake of breath. They stayed that way for a moment, Logan slowly calming the taller one down as he probed Kendall's mouth to syncronize with his. As quickly as it had come, Kendall's fury began to slowly die down, the bubbling fire being soothed over by a cool-warm patch of ice. His blood stopped boiling beneath his skin as he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, pulling him closer. And for a moment, he almost forgot what had made him so angry in the first place.

Pulling back for air, Logan whispered, "Because I don't want you to get hurt."

Kendall almost started laughing at the semi-rediculous excuse, but stuck to smiling fondly down at his lover with a certain gleam in his eyes.

"C'mon, Logie. Let's get you fixed up."

And as Kendall gingerly pulled Logan upstairs by his hand to the bathroom to help clean up his injury, he promised to himself that he would never let Logan get hurt again, and one day he would get his revenge. No matter the lame excused Logan would give him not to, or plead with him not to, or the amount the of distracting kisses he would lay upon Kendall's lips.

**A/N: That was a bit better than number one, wasn't it? But now I feel like an asswipe because I gave Kendall a longer drabble than Logan... Time to write! **


	3. Magic

100 Theme Challenge!

Drabble #3!

Pairing : Kogan!

Rating : K (Maybe a pinch of T if you squint...)

"Logan"

xXxXxXxXx

Theme # 3 - Magic!

Logan had always known that Kendall was a bit of a dork when it came to Harry Potter; it was one of the many reasons he loved the quirky blond boy. While he couldn't tell someone the difference between "Expeliarmus" and "Expecto Patronum" to save his life, Kendall could recall every spell, hex, and charm to a tee and their effect/purpose, all the Quidditch positions and game pieces, who died in each book, and every single teacher that had strode through the giant oak doors of Hogwarts all in a matter of minuets. When he would start to geek out about such things, Logan would just chuckle to himself and admire the way Kendall's golden-rod hair mingled nicely with his gleaming emerald eyes, and the way his velvety pink lips would curl backwards to expose flawless white teeth that reminded him of Chiclets gum as they were exposed in a content grin. It was all that he could do not to surge forwards and cut Kendall off in the middle of his rants by kissing him strongly on those beautifully animated lips of his, but he didn't want to seem rude. Of course, Logan had done it anyways a couple of times, and Kendall would murmur things under his breath in between kisses, calling Logan insensitive to his favorite book series. He even threatened to force the brunette through a weekend movie marathon, but Logan found the threats empty in the way Kendall would fall backwards onto his bed and pull Logan down on top of him to continue their "snogging" session. But most times, Logan let him talk because he knew how much Kendall adored his wizarding world.

So when he found out that Kendall was unable to get tickets to the midnight showing of the last Harry Potter film, he felt devistated for his boyfriend and quickly sprang into action. He'd called around a bit, searched (more like scoured and ransacked) the internet for any avalible tickets, and did everything in his disposal to get tickets for a rather broken Kendall. And after some barganing, quite a few hang-ups, and begging like a five year old, he got two tickets from his friend, Derek, who worked at Paradise Theatres downtown. And he arrived at Kendall's house that night with them in his pocket, hoping to cheer him up.

He knocked on Kendall's bedroom door, hoping that Kendall would answer without too much sourness. He heard the floor and matress creak slightly as the other boy stood up, shuffling across the room and sniffling, the sound muffled by the thick wooden door. Had he been crying?

The door swung open to reveal a blubbering Kendall, his jade eyes heavily rung with red. Logan's heart broke at the sight and he sympathized with the shorter teen before him.

"Logie!" Kendall murmured, smiling through his tears.

"Oh, Angel, don't cry." Logan pleaded, pulling Kendall forwards into a warm, comforting hug. Kendall burrowed deeply into his chest, wanting to ingrain Logan's scent into the inside of his nose as he sulked some more. He knew that he was acting childish, crying over a movie premier at the age of seventeen, but he'd been in love with Harry Potter since he was six, and now he was going to miss the last night of the final movie. If he went and saw it tomorrow, all the magic would be lost.

"I really wanted to go see it." Kendall whined, pulling Logan closer.

"I know, Kendall." He soothed, rubbing his boyfriend's back lovingly. "But that's why I talked Derek into selling two tickets for tonight just a little while ago. I couldn't stand to see you like this."

Kendall stopped whimpering into Logan's shirt and he pulled his head away, grinning wonderstruckedly up at the boy with beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Did you really?" He asked excitedly, tugging gentley on Logan's shirt hem.

"Sure did." Logan fished around in his pocket for a moment before brandishing two movie tickets that had the movie title printed on them for proof.

Kendall gingerly took them from Logan and gaped at them in awe, his mouth hung wide open in a disbelieving grin and eyes dancing with joy. When he seemed to finally comprehend that they were real, he looked back up at Logan and pulled him down for a sweet, skin-tingling kiss, thanking him in the most sincere way possible.

"Thank you." He mumbled against Logan's mouth, arms slung carelessly around his neck.

Logan grinned in responce and glanced at the clock on Kendall's wall; it was only five, and that gave them plenty of time.

Looking at the blond, Logan raised his eyebrows suggestively, smirking mischieviously, and he leaned in closer. "We don't have to be to the movie for about three hours. Wanna make some magic of our own?"

With Kendall beaming up at him, pupils dialated, Logan took that as a yes and kicked the door shut, guiding Kendall to his bed to "make some magic."

**A/N: Well, that was a bit longer than number one. Yay ^_^ I'm listening to Cover Girl as we speak, and falling in love with the boys all over again. I always get the shivers when I listen to them (Kendall in particular) sing. And is it just me, or does Logan have a LOT more solos in Elevate than he did on the first album? More Henderson for the win! He makes me shiver during his solos in Invisible and the theme song as well :) **


End file.
